1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an agitating device and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects liquid, an ink jet type printing apparatus is known. As the configuration of the ink jet type printing apparatus, a configuration including a pressure adjustment mechanism for temporarily storing ink containing functional materials such as pigments, dyes, resins, fine metal particles, and in a state of suppressing a pressure change in the temporarily stored ink, supplying the ink to a liquid ejecting head is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-205022). In the pressure adjustment mechanism, an ink chamber that accommodates the ink is provided.
In the related art described above, in a case where the liquid is left for a predetermined period or the like, there are problems in that components contained in the ink in the ink chamber are precipitated and thus a distribution of density of the ink occurs.